<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i’m here when you’re ready by ohmymai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470992">i’m here when you’re ready</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymai/pseuds/ohmymai'>ohmymai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Getting Together, M/M, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021, Soulmate AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymai/pseuds/ohmymai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU </p>
<p>Atsumu knows he can fool everyone, even himself into thinking he is not the one in love with his soulmate, he can act confident and play the role where he is the guy not looking for his lover. Except, the reality of how much he has been in love with Sakusa Kiyoomi since highschool hits once they start living together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i’m here when you’re ready</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tiny explanation for this soulmate AU: You’re born with eyes the color of your soulmate’s, when one of them falls in love(that doesn’t require having contact with said soulmate. For example, falling in love with a celebrity and them being your soulmate, the change would happen even if the other part doesn’t know of the existence of the other), the day after it changes so you get your “original” eye color when the other one falls, it changes again so both can have their respective pair of eye color again. </p>
<p>It's just a lil idea for soulmates I've been thinking about for a long time so I hope it's not confusing. Enjoy!</p>
<p>Also, this is for SakuAtsuFluffWeek Day 2: Soulmates</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu wakes up the last day of the training youth camp feeling amazed, yesterday he won every one of the practice matches no matter who he partnered up with, but he does remember the form of one player as he jumped to spike one particularly high set, he basks in the small glint of his eyes when he jumped high enough and also remembers the small growl he directed at him when he landed after. He gets up with a smile at the thought, yeah, he was mad at almost overexerting him but Atsumu saw the satisfaction in his eyes after that successful spike, he can’t fool him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stares at his reflection on the mirror of the bathroom once he washed his face to fully wake up, but not as usual to style his hair and look cool enough, he stares at his</span>
  <em>
    <span> eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu decides to curse the world there and then, he grunts, it’s the last day of camp, he has to face up everyone, it would be too rude to leave without a word, what's more, he has to go back home to Osamu laughing in his face because he'll know, <em>everyone will know</em>, that he has somehow fallen in love. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was kind of funny, Osamu and he have always looked alike, except for their eyes, his brother's were a weak green-kinda yellow-ish color, his were obscure and pure black, the eyes of their soulmates. But now Atsumu is stuck there, all away from home, surrounded by other guys with their eye colors still intact (except Tobio-kun, kinda made fun of him for that and now he can't laugh anymore) and he now has a dark black eye and one brown-ish one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It looks nice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But it's not the time to think that,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he panics. Because he's a little volleyball nerd and he kinda thinks he’s crushing on everyone that has good skills that amaze him and he has been surrounded by amazing players and kinda crush-admire everyone there. He ignores the tiny bit of his heart whispering the name of the one and only crush he has, except— </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can play dumb, <em>oh my</em>, he's the one winning here. He can play, even himself, that he's not the one hopelessly in love, even though there are a lot of theories and rumors nobody can pinpoint exactly which eye changes color for who in the relationship, what that means is that Atsumu can lie and also brag about his new discovery. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he makes his way home proudly, being his cocky self to everyone that asks for it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Someone might be crushin' real hard on me, y'know? It'll be better if they told me but this is a nice declaration of feelings" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good luck with that then" he smiles at Hoshiumi making his way out, the smaller boy glances at Tobio and that makes him laugh a little. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"See you at nationals, Tobio-kun" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ye—, Atsumu-san, did your eye change color? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yup! I'm irresistible" Kageyama stares at him with a brow arched and he grins, letting his attention wander to the figure getting ahead of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Komori-kun!" The guy has the decency of staring back at them, something his cousin probably wouldn't, and speaking of him. "Omi-kun is not with ya?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He ran away in the morning, when I woke up he was already gone, but I texted him and he said he's okay so I'm not worried." Komori chuckles, he imagines that Sakusa already ran to his own shower at home to try and get rid of all the dirtiness of sleeping somewhere else for the past few days.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, that's...strange," Atsumu says, ignoring the pang of disappointment on his heart. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rude.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "But we’ll see each other soon, right?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's hope we do" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Osamu spent a solid 5 minutes laughing at him when he got home. And after convincing himself all the way to Hyogo that he's not the one that fell in love and burying completely his feelings for a certain spiker, it's not hard to convince Osamu of the same. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those feelings are well buried for lots of years after that, he doesn't see him often so it's not difficult to think he's not in love with anyone, he's just the asshole who is doing no effort in finding his soulmate to retrieve the feelings his other half has had since high school. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Except it gets ridiculously obvious that he's been living on a lie when he joins the Black Jackals, and there he is, Sakusa Kiyoomi in all of his glory. The whole domesticity of living in the same complex and getting to see Sakusa daily it’s crushing him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu starts to unpack those feelings there, after lying for so many years it is hard to accept the reality, so when he sees Sakusa's eyes closely again, his black and brown eyes, it doesn't ring a bell on him at all. And neither does in Sakusa. But Atsumu wonders, if it's him what's taking him so long? Can Omi not see the perfect soulmate he's been assigned? Can he not see how much Atsumu absolutely loves to tease him? He even starts picking out on Omi's certain habits—sometimes dragging a little bit of practice to give him time to run to the showers first, shushing Hinata and Bokuto when they are being too loud on bus rides to matches, sometimes he even wakes up early to start the coffee machine so Sakusa can have something to drink when he wakes up— and when he finds himself handing Sakusa his own tiny bottle of hand sanitizer that he keeps on his gym bag just because he knows Sakusa might need it, the reality of how much hopelessly in love he's with Sakusa Kiyoomi hits. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he tries not to act so differently, it turns out it's not even difficult since he has been whipped for Kiyoomi since day one. Now the only thing he wonders is when is Kiyoomi going to start to feel something for him?  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiyoomi wakes up the next day after an amazing match, his muscles are slightly but pleasantly sore when he stretches on his bed, the memories of the match come flooding his recently awaken mind, how the last point they scored was thanks to his spike but then again he knows that it was possible just because he trusted that Atsumu would set that ridiculously low ball to him and once the whistle marks the end of the match and them winning he remember awfully detailed how Atsumu was smiling at him, looking at him and cheering on him, and he is aware of the smile that crept out of his face when he made eye contact with Atsumu and for the first time he sees Atsumu's palm waiting for him and he doesn't feel like ignoring it, so he clasps it together maybe for a little bit more than necessary—it’s warm and sweaty, but he doesn’t mind as he stares at Atsumu’s expression, looking at him with such...delight? longing?—and then Bokuto and Hinata are over them and he does not want that touch, Atsumu was enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He feels himself smiling again while he makes his way to the bathroom to wash his teeth and that smile quickly vanishes as he sees his eyes on the reflection. Pure black eyes, he leans closer for a better look but there's no doubt, his brown eye is gone, his reflection shows him pure deep dark eyes he's— </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No. No, absolutely not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He's not in love with Atsumu. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait, why is he </span>
  <em>
    <span>even an option</span>
  </em>
  <span>? He can't be the only person that had a black eye. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But he's the one you have been thinking as you fall asleep and your first thought in the morning. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sometimes he wishes his mind would just shut up. Oh, and he's totally not blushing right now, he grasps the counter harder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why him?" He mutters but he can see the answer in every one of Atsumu's smiles or his annoyingly cute voice calling him that ridiculous nickname and the way he held his hand just yesterday, it feels obvious and so strange at the same time and he does not want to unpack the way his eyes first changed when he was still in high school, he's not about to have that mental breakdown first things in the morning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he tries to do as usual, blocking this burning feeling inside of him as long as he can, which probably will be tomorrow at practice when he has to see Atsumu again, that if he doesn't come for Sakusa first. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He makes his way to their complex kitchen and of course because destiny is crap, Atsumu is there, eating calmly on one of the bar stools. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"M'rning, Omi-kun" Kiyoomi doesn't have the strength on him to look him in the eye but he knows it would be weird to just flee, so he makes no eye contact as he goes on to serve himself a cup of coffee—fresh coffee, but Atsumu is not drinking any, he doesn’t blush about the fact. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good morning" he replies anyway because he's not rude and the realization that this is his soulmate right there is crushing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ya sleep well?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are you making small talk, Miya?" he grunts, it's nerve-wracking. He's sure Atsumu wants to say something but at the same time, he wishes he could shut up and let them never talk of this fact again, a fact that's making his heart beat faster and his lungs deny the entry of oxygen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Because" Kiyoomi doesn't even hear him getting close, so he gasps, now finding himself trapped between Atsumu and the counter. “Ya finally fell for me”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chokes on a nervous laugh, Atsumu is too close and he wants to be annoyed by it but he can only feel his cheeks flushing and now all-brown eyes looking deep into his soul, the same eyes he has had since childhood, the ones that changed back then when Atsumu fell first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You...since high-school” he whispers, lost in words at the new feeling lingering on him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know” Atsumu responds with a soft smile, he can see a glint of pain, and Kiyoomi is hit again with the knowledge that Atsumu is his soulmate when he can feel a pang of guilt at that, he never wants to look at those hurt eyes again, so beyond all reason, he speaks before thinking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know?” he mutters, facing away from him since he cannot stand to let out his words with Atsumu’s attentive gaze on him. “That you started liking me first doesn’t mean you’ll like me more” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sakusa can almost hear Atsumu's brain making the connections on his words, little electrical shocks that start to spread the information around all of his brain, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah, he's in love with you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his brain whispers, and Atsumu's cheeks flush a deep shade of red at that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Omi-kun!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t shout you idiot!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re also shouting” Atsumu laughs, relief washes over him when his eyes close from it, Kiyoomi doesn’t laugh, but he observes Atsumu’s eyes close, his nose wrinkling, that cute blush spreading in his face and now that he gives him a good look he also notice his bed hair, this asshole probably got up early by accident, looked at his eyes on the mirror and rushed to the kitchen because he knows Kiyoomi is usually the first one there and had the audacity to act all casual, he lets a smile slip out of his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Miya—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Atsumu” he corrects him quickly, making his heart skip a bit at the serious tone of his voice, then he grins and adds. “or soulmate if you want” to which he has to roll his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Make m—umph!” yes, this man right here is his soulmate because he knew that comment was coming so he just took a step further than him, hand fisting Atsumu’s shirt and leaning down to push against his lips, Atsumu’s eyes widen in surprise but as he realizes this is really happening they flutter shut and Kiyoomi allows his to do so, grip relaxing until he is snaking his hand to the nape of Atsumu’s neck, tilting his head slightly to keep kissing him, and it’s nothing like other kisses he had, this feels right, it feels amazing, as Atsumu’s arms wrap around his waist he can’t help but let those feeling lose, enveloping him whole, this happy and bubbly feeling as he caresses Atsumu’s short hair is amazing, the way his heart beats at the same time as Atsumu is overwhelming and his lips dancing against his are as if they’ll be meant to fit together like this forever. Still, they both need to keep breathing so they part only the slight less bit to breathlessly stare into each other’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally” Atsumu breathes, eyes still lost into his, he chuckles a little, of course, he has to ruin the moment being annoyingly cute. Atsumu stares at him as if he has lost his mind but he can recognize the fondness in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Brat,” he says with a smile and his hand rushes to brush blonde bangs out of his way taking in the blush on his cheeks when he leans once again to kiss the tip of his nose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reality hits and it isn’t as bad as he thought, this is Atsumu Miya, his setter, Miya his annoyingly cute teammate but after all, Atsumu his soulmate.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They share one brain cell and they're in love, Your Honor</p>
<p>Thanks so much for reading I hope you enjoyed this, i really like this idea and I'm glad i first used it on sakuatsu because theyŕe just so cute (also the title kinda sound like yesterday's one so don't judge me, i suck at titling lol)</p>
<p>Comments and kudos are deeply appreciated, so feel free to do so &lt;3</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/imjustreallysa2">tw</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>